Life and Death
by Zeffairan
Summary: Based in Ocarina of Time Hyrule, left in the care of the King, Link is raised by Royalty even though he is a normal person with a title that he doesn't know of, when someone starts to marry Zelda the girl of his dreams, the title is revieled.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda

Life and Death

Disclaimer, I do not own the Legend of Zelda or any of the characters mentioned in this script, the story takes place in the Ocarina of Time era without Ganondorf trying to take the Triforce for his own and Links parents only died out of illness, hope you enjoy. RhysZ99

Chapter One – The First Suitor is … a child!?

"Sire", a woman with gray hair, red eyes and stern features said to King Daphnes of Hyrule, "A man has come from the town to speak with you."

"Can you not see that I am busy," the King retorted, "Tell the man that I am mourning over my wife." He said holding a baby girl with flowing blonde hair like her mother that lay on an alter after dying in childbirth.

"Of course sire, I shall tell Steffan to come back another time." Impa replied and turned around to walk away.

"Wait!" The King ordered, "You say that Steffan has come to see me?"

"Yes my Lord"

"Well that is different, send him in and then take Zelda to my room please." At these words Impa went to the door to allow Steffan to come in and then went back to the King to take the baby Zelda up to the King's quarters.

Once Impa had left Steffan walked in and up to the King, once Steffan was some 10 feet away he knelt and said, "Your Highness."

"Nonsense, I told you to call me Daphnes Steffan, you saved my daughter's life (the late Queen was pregnant at the time when Steffan saved the Royal family from falling off a cliff), wife's life as well as mine."

"Of course your Majesty, I mean Daphnes," Steffan cringed at his mistake and said, "Sorry"

"Well, when Impa said that a man from the town had asked to see me I should have expected it to be you, no one else would come out of the time I have given for the people to give their views and problems to me."

"It is alright Daphnes, I had heard that the Queen had joined the Goddesses and I knew that I needed to come and see you." Steffan replied, "I know that people are going to come from all over and say these words, but I needed to say them myself. I truly am sorry for your loss. The Queen shall be missed by everyone."

"Thank you Steffan, after what you have done for my family and those words," Daphnes said, "If there is anything that I can do for you, no matter how hard the task, just ask and I shall complete it personally."

"Thank you Daphnes, this means a lot to me," Steffan said, "Daphnes, can you please take in and raise my baby son?"

At these words the King of Hyrule was in shock, he was expecting Steffan to ask him for something out of the ordinary, but to raise Steffan's son, this was just completely unthought-of of.

"Steffan, why this?" Daphnes asked, "You could ask anything of my, but to raise your only son."

"Sire, I am dying," Steffan said, "The Doctor said that the illness that I have is fatal, it will not spread to others, but there is only one cure."

"Then let me go out and get the cure for you." Daphnes said.

"No sire, the cure will only heal me for a matter of years, and those years will be spent in pain." Steffan explained, "It would not be right for me to raise a child as I will not be able to provide for my son, so please Daphnes, take my son in."

"As you wish Steffan, your son shall be safe with me." Daphnes said.

"Thank you Daphnes, this means a lot to me."

"Steffan, if I may ask, can I make your son the consort of my daughter Princess Zelda, that way he will always be a part of my family?"

"Sire, thank you, that would be great, just don't tell anyone, especially my son until he is of age, please."

"I will only tell Impa who will be looking after Zelda most of the time."

"Thank you Daphnes, I shall go and get my son for you now." With these words Steffan starts to walk away when the King calls out.

"What's his name?"

Steffan turns around and simply says "Link, his name is Link."

Later that day Steffan returned with his baby son Link who was sound asleep. He passed him over to Daphnes and then kissed his son on his forehead saying, "Be a good boy for Daphnes and Impa Link, look after Zelda, make me proud, and remember that I will always be there for you." Saying these words, Steffan took in his last breath, and joined the three Golden Goddesses and the Queen in the Sacred Realm.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Aleta Royal family

5 Years Later

It has been five years since King Daphnes of Hyrule had a baby girl, lost his wife and took in a young boy. With the help of Impa, Daphnes has raised the two children and they are really good friends, one is always with the other, if Zelda had lessons Link was there with her either reading a book or having his own lessons from Daphnes or a knight on the art of sword fights and war, if Link is practicing with a sword, Zelda is there shouting encouragement and secretly watching Link's every move so she could learn how to fight with a sword.

Both Link and Zelda had changed a lot over the last five years, Link was a very energetic child and was always moving, his hair was a blonde mess with his Hylian years just sticking out behind his bangs, he was always seen wearing a green tunic and more often than not with a floppy green hat and sword which was strapped to his back.

Zelda was very beautiful at five years of age, with long flowing blonde hair that reached her waist and the face of a Goddess as some of the maids had started to say, she stood at a couple of inches taller than Link and had the knowledge of a twelve year old.

Both Daphnes and Impa had not changed over the five years that had passed, though Daphnes had started to show signs of old age through his body language.

At this moment Zelda was away with her friend Malon Lon Lon who was the daughter of the ranch owner Talon, the Lon Lon's had gone to Termina to sort out a trade route to the milk bar in Clock Town and to see their cousins in Romani Ranch, Zelda had been invited to go so she could have a quick holiday with Malon.

Link on the other hand was standing in Hyrule Castle's main courtyard with King Daphnes, Impa and the Hyrulian Army ready to greet the Royal family from Aleta, he was dressed in his best green tunic with a floppy green hat on top of his head. Link also had his the Goddess Sword and Kokiri shield, the sword was a replica of the sword and the shield was a gift to Link from the Kokiri's of Kokiri Forest.

"My Lord, the Aleta Royal carriage approaches," said the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Thank you, Impa, Link, are you ready?" The King asked two of the people he trusted the most, whilst at the same time he wonderd why they were coming, he had only received a message that morning that the Aleta Royal Family were coming and would be at the castle by the end of the day.

"When you are Your Majesty." Impa said whilst Link simply nodded his head.

"King Ike is a very old friend of mine Link, he has a son about your age and his wife would always spend all of her stay with…" He trailed off, Impa and Link both knew that he was about to say his wife's name, it was still a sore subject around the King.

At this point, a group of horses pulling a golden carriage could be seen climbing the hill to the palace in the distance, at this sight the Captain of the Royal Guard yelled, "Present Arms!" At these words all of the soldiers in the Hyrule Army that were present stood to attention and all held their spears outwards for the arrival of the King of Aleta. As the Royal Aleta carriage approached King Daphnes had many thoughts running through his mind, "Why are they here?" was the most common thought present in his mind, but the thing that worried the good King of Hyrule the most was _"What_ did they _Want?"_

The Golden carriage stopped just a few meters away from where Daphnes, Link and Impa. The driver hopped down from the driver's seat before opening the Gleaming Carriage door to reveal not only the King of Aleta, King Ike, but his wife Queen Mirabelle and their young son who was Link's age, Prince Marth.

"Ike, it's good to see you again!" Daphnes roared, walking over as the Aleta Royal family got out of the carriage, once the rest of his family were out of the carriage, the King of Aleta strode forward and hugged the King of Hyrule, the two Kings had been soldiers that fought in the same war against a neighbouring country who had tried to seize Hyrule and Aleta for himself, they were the Heroes of that war and the Monarchs of their respective Kingdom's allowed their daughters to marry their respective husbands.

"It's good to see you old too friend," Ike replied releasing each other from the hug, "It is good to be back in Hyrule."

"Mirabelle, it has been far too long." Daphnes greeted here before kissing here hand as any Noble man would when meeting a woman of here status.

"Indeed it has King Daphnes." The Queen of Aleta replied, King Ike then brought their son over to present him to the King of Hyrule. "Daphnes, I do not believe you have met my son Prince Marth, Marth, this is my good friend King Daphnes, and he is the one who along with me won the war nearly 10 years ago."

"Well Prince Marth it's is very nice to meet you." Daphnes said Marth replied likewise and then started to talk to the King and Queen of Aleta, Marth then looked over at Link and the two 5 year olds stared each other down, Marth had neat blue hair, blue robes and his sword at his side.

"Father, may I go over to the prince of Hyrule." Marth said the two Kings were surprised at this remark.

"A prince Daphnes?" Ike questioned, "Why did I not hear that you and Amelia had a son?"

"Because I only have one child, Link is under my care because his father saved my late wife's life and mine before my daughter was born, he was very ill and asked as a reward for his deeds that I raised his son as he was dying." Daphnes said.

"Oh I see, yes you may go to Link." Ike said with clear sorrow in his voice, he moved forward and embraced Daphnes and he kept saying how sorry he was as though his words could make things better. Queen Mirabelle was starting to cry because she and Amelia had been best friends since they had been children.

Releasing King Daphnes and going to embrace his wife, Ike said, "We are here because we wanted to see you as Amelia had passed away 5 years ago and we wanted to comfort you because you would have done the same for us." The King of Hyrule thanked his friend and then was surprised that Ike had come up with an idea so quickly "Daphnes, I just had an idea."

"Well what is it" Daphnes said already thinking that he knew what it was.

"Why doesn't Marth become Zel"

"I SAID GIVE ME THE SWORD!" The three people of royalty, Impa, the whole of the Kings Noblemen that had gaverred and his knights. Looked over to where the shout had come from and were all surprised to see that Marth was shouting at Link who was hiding the sword behind his back to make sure that the Prince of Aleta did not get the sword.

"WHAT IN THE SACRED REALM IS GOING ON HERE?!" The two kings yelled together, the two five year olds looked over to their respective kings to see them advancing on them with fury in their eyes.

"Marth," Ike said, "What is the meaning of this!" The king of Aleta asked his son.

"I just wanted his sword, he is not of noble birth or royal birth so he is just a commoner," The prince of Aleta answered, "I do not see why a he should have the sword when it would be better off with me."

"This sword has been presented to Link because of his father's actions when he saved my family's life." Daphnes lied keeping the real reason a secret, even though he would have had Link receive a sword as a gift for saving his family's life. "There is no one better to wield this sword than Link and this is the end of it. If your father was not my best friend I would have you escorted out of the castle and have you not to return until you have learnt some manners."

"Do not worry my friend," Ike said, "I will see to it personally." Looking at his son with embarrassment, anger and shame due to the actions and words that Prince Marth had shown, it was appalling.

All this time Link had been watching the two kings and realising that the two of them were the same in a manner of speaking, they both cared about their country's the same way, they both loved their families and they had the same scars from war due to their experiences. King Daphnes was like the father Link never had.

"Link go with Impa and make sure that our guests quarters are ready please." Daphnes said.

"Of course my King," Link said bowing to Daphnes and then turning to King Ike bowed to him and said, "It was a pleasure meeting you King Ike." Then he ran off to Impa and then they went inside.

"Marth, go to your mother now, we will talk about your behaviour later." Ike said to his son with a tone that clearly said that the young prince was in trouble. Once Marth was with his mother, Ike resumed the conversation about his idea. "As I was saying, my idea is, even though you may not like the sound of it anymore, is that my son Marth should become Princess Zelda's consort." As Ike said this, he already knew his friends answer.

"I am sorry old friend, but after his actions just now I must decline, it pains me to say it but I want the best for my daughter, and your son is clearly not the best after that little scene he just pulled."

"I expected as much," Ike replied, "I am truly sorry for my son's actions, we were never like that when we were his age, but we cannot control our children, only guide them."

"That is true, now come, let me show you to your quarters, even though you should know where they are it is only polite of me to do so." With these words the four members of royalty left outside the castle walked inside with Prince Marth cursing Link under his breath so no one could hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – All Grown Up.

Almost Fifteen Years Later

It was summer in Hyrule, the children were out playing in Hyrule field. The Zora's were swimming in Lake Hylia. The Gorons were spending more time in Kakariko Village because it was getting a bit too warm in Death Mountain for the Gorons. And from Hyrule Castle, the sound of metal clashing apon metal could be heard louder than the bells of the Temple of Time. In the training Arena, King Daphnes and Princess Zelda who had grown to be a beautiful young woman were sitting in the stands watching Link and Impa spar with each other, neither of the spectators were able to tell who was going to be the victor.

Over these past years only three of the four people present had changed, King Daphnes has started to hit old age and clearly was starting to lose hair, he had gained some weight and now had to use a cane to help him walk around, Zelda has grown a lot, she is as tall as her father and as beautiful as her mother when she was alive, she had long flowing blond hair as a very regal face, she was desired by many men, some of them were actually single! Zelda also happens to be the wisest person in all of Hyrule, some people say as smart as the Goddess of Wisdom Nayru herself. Unknown to the King, Link and Impa have been training Zelda to fight, Link has been teaching her the art of warfair WHILE Impa has been teaching her to become a Sheikah, Zelda goes by the name of Sheik while she trains.

Link has changed the most over the last fifteen years, he has grown tall so he stands over Princess Zelda even when she wears her tallest heels, he has become very muscle bound from wearing heavy armour even though he prefers a simple green tunic a vest of chainmail under the tunic and a floppy green hat, his sword has been modified now that he has grown up, he know wield the goddess white sword as he calls it or he shall wield the biggoron sword which was a present from the Gorons after he cleared out Dodongo Cavern after monsters took over it, he is the man that every girl wants, the only girl that does not want Link is his good friend Malon who now owns Lon Lon ranch after her father retired due to an injure. No one but King Daphnes and Impa knows the truth behind Link being Princess Zelda's Consort. Impa is the only person who has stayed the same, she looks like she has not aged a bit and she is still as unrelenting as ever.

Link and Impa were at each other's throats, neither of the fighters were letting their guard down and neither were tiring, even though they had been fighting for half an hour!

"You can do it Link!" Zelda shouted out.

"Zelda, you know that you should not shout out like that." Daphnes said like he was trying to scold her, but he secretly agreed with her, he wanted Link to win was well.

"I know father, but as there is no one else here I am allowed to be myself, and if that is supporting Link then so be it," Zelda said before quickly adding, "Plus I know you want Link to win as well"

"I cannot hide anything from you can I my dear." The King chuckled, he knew that Zelda was able to roughly tell what he was thinking by his body language, and at the moment he was thinking whether he should tell her that no matter how many suitor she missed, it was not going to be her choice.

"Zelda, I need to " Daphnes started to say, but at that moment, Link stumbled at it looked like Impa was going to win the fight, but as she went in for the kill, Link simply rolled out of the way and disarmed Impa in one fluid movement, he had been faking all along.

"Well done Link!" Zelda shouted out as Link helped Impa up and congratulated her for the fight that she had given him, Zelda then turned to her father and said, "Sorry father, what were you saying?"

"Ahh, its fine dear, I shall tell you later," Daphnes said, "Why don't you go with Link and celebrate his win against Impa, I believe that they are now level in their personal contest."

"Link is one ahead now father, and thank you." With that Zelda stood, curtsied to her father and walked over to Link, at the same time Impa walked over to the King and once she was close enough to be over heard by the two youngsters she said, "That was a very good performance by Link, I could have still beaten him though."

"No you couldn't" The King said with a smile, "He was using his right hand, if he is able to beat you with his right hand then you would not stand a chance against him if he used his left." As he said this Link and Zelda walked out of the arena towards the castle garden. "Impa, follow them in the shadows, she is almost of age and I need to tell her that she has a consort, if she is really close to Link then in will be a lot easier to tell her."

"So you want me to follow them to find out what sort to feelings Zelda has for Link?"

"Please Impa, it pains me to say it, but in this case you are much better to tell how my daughter feels about someone."

"Consider it done," Impa said, with that she started to walk away before turning around and saying, "Don't worry your highness, I am only able to understand Zelda better because you are a man, and I am a woman." With that she turns around and walks away, leaving the King of Hyrule laughing quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Link Learns the Truth

Impa kept to the shadows as she followed Link and Zelda through the castle, she had an idea of where the two of them were headed, as she walked behind them she was thankful that all of the soldiers had been allowed to spend the day with their families and friends because she would not have been able to follow the two teenagers otherwise. As Link and Zelda made their way outside, Impa noticed that Link and Zelda were practically standing in the same spot, and then once they had made it to the castle gardens (as Impa had expected) Zelda may as well have sat in Link's lap, they were so close together!

Slowly, Impa made her way along the wall behind some tall plants and she could hear Link and Zelda quiet clearly.

"I never thought that you would have faked and injury in a fight with Impa Link."

"It would have gone on for a long time if I did not though, plus now we can be alone for longer." Link said as his voice got quieter as he was talking, Zelda did not reply to Link's statement so Impa risked a look at the two young adults, whether she was surprised or not at what she saw, she knew that King Daphnes had to know about what she had seen, and Daphnes was definitely going to be pleased.

"Daphnes," Impa said as she reached his study, "I have an answer for you." At this the King looked up at the person that he trusted the most hoping for a good answer.

"Well?" Daphnes asked, he was looking at Impa's face, it looked like she had witness something bad, "They do not like each other the way that would be best for them." Daphnes sighed. Suddenly he heard laughter, he looked up to see a rare sight, Impa was laughing.

"I cannot believe that you fell for that." She said in between laughs. Daphnes just stared at her in anger, until he started laughing along with her, he had started to cry, not because he was sad, not due to laughter, but tears of joy, joy of the fact that the arranged marriage between his daughter and Link would be happy together.

"Oh Impa," Daphnes said, getting up and hugging her, "This is amazing, the two of them shall be happy together. I will have to tell Link later in his lesson with me."

"Shall I tell Zelda then?" Impa asked.

"No, I think Zelda should find out on her birthday." Daphnes said, Zelda's birthday was only a week away and preparations had already begun. "I have been able to keep the suitors off for this long, but on her eighteenth birthday they would be free to try and win her hand. Not that we will have to worry about them." Daphnes said, he had a feeling that Zelda was going to enjoy her eighteenth birthday.

. . . . . . .

"Link, your lesson will be with King Daphnes in his study in private today." Impa announced to Link and Zelda who were having lunch out in the garden after their little make out session. They were about to protest when Impa said, "Zelda, your father has to tell something to Link which concerns him, therefore it must be in private, I'm sorry." With that Impa left knowing that Link would be happy when he found out the real reason why Daphnes wanted to 'teach' him in private today.

. . . . . . .

King Daphnes was sitting in his study waiting for Link to arrive, he was wondering how to tell Link about him being Zelda's consort. Link on the other hand, was wondering about what he needed to learn that was so important it needed to be taught in private, he and Zelda were given the talk together, so what was this important?  
Once Link had reached King Daphnes' study, he knocked on the door and waited, "Come in." Daphnes said from behind the door. Link then entered and went to sit down at the desk opposite Daphnes, but Daphnes said, "Sit by the fireplace please Link."

Link, who was slightly confused by that, all of his other lessons were at the desk, why was this one different, but he went over to the chairs by the fireplace as Daphnes had asked.

As King Daphnes walked over to the fireplace, he said, "I presume by now, you are wondering why this lesson is different from the rest."

"Yes your Majesty." Link answered.

"Well this is not a lesson Link," Daphnes began, "But I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed, that in many other Kingdoms, the princess' have been receiving male visitors from the age of fourteen, and that I have not allowed male visitors for Zelda?"

"Do you mean Suitor's Sire?" Link asked.

"Yes Link," Daphnes said, "Do you know why I have not allowed Suitors to come and try to win Zelda's hand?"

"Well, one reason, which Zelda is hoping for, is that you would want Zelda to be free for as long as possible before becoming someone's wife, or, the reason Zelda is dreading, is that she already has a Consort." Link answered.

"Yes, those answers are the two reasons for not Suitors coming to the castle, though they are both correct in Zelda's case."

"You mean that she already had a Consort?" Link asked, sadness clear in his voice and body language.

"Correct Link," Daphnes said, "And I am certain that I have made the right choice for her."

"Then I wish to challenge this person for Zelda's hand." Link said, with his teeth clenched. At these words the King threw his head back and laughed. "Sire why are you laughing, by law I am allowed to fight for her hand in marriage against someone."

"Yes, that is true," Daphnes said after he had calmed down a bit, "But tell me Link, how would you be able to fight yourself?"

"I do not understand?" Link said in a confused tone.

"Think Link, you said that you would challenge Zelda's consort for her hand in marriage," Link nodded at those words, "Then I will ask again, how would you fight against yourself?"

Suddenly, realisation dawned on Link's face, "You do not mean,"

"Yes."

"But that means."

"Oh yes." Daphnes was smiling so much that it was hurting a bit, not that he noticed it, Link was just completely shocked.

"Well there goes the big speech that I had planned out saying why I would be a good husband to Zelda and how I would be a good King as well."

"Never mind that Link," Daphnes said whilst laughing, "Will you take my daughters hand in marriage?"

All Link said was one word, just one word, and it was the one of the most powerful words ever

Link said, "Yes."


End file.
